Sasori no Danna
by Hakkuna Matata
Summary: 'Seni itu adalah sesuatu yang abadi dan akan selalu dikenang', ada alasan tertentu mengapa Sasori mengatakan hal itu. ONE-SHOT


******Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto******

**Warnings : OOC (maybe), Typo(s),Ending gaje, EYD acak-acakan,terlalu cepat, dLL harap maklum, itulah kelebihan saya *PLAK  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Ini adalah fic yang kepikiran saat di kampus,**

**Nulis fic ini di selembar kertas saat dosen lagi mengajar (jgn di tiru ya ^_^)**

** Lagian aku ga setiap hari gini ko', kalau lagi bete aja :D**

**This fic is just for fun ^_^**

**Ide abal yang keluar saat mata kuliah berlangsung =,="**

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

><p>Matahari pagi menembus masuk kedalam ruangan kecil melalui sela-sela jendela yang sedikit terbuka, mengenai sebuah bingkai foto berukuran 3R yang di pajang di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang single bed.<p>

Matahari mulai naik perlahan memperjelas potret yang disinarinya, terlihat gambar tiga orang yang sedang tersenyum, sepertinya itu adalah potret keluarga, seorang wanita berambut panjang tersenyum sambil memangku anak laki-laki berambut merah yang terlihat tersenyum mirip sekali dengan senyuman pria berambut merah yang duduk di samping wanita tersebut sembari merengkuh bahu sang wanita.

"Sasori…Sudah bangun kah?" Suara seorang wanita renta terdengar dari balik daun pintu yang tertutup

"Iya Baa-chan, aku sudah bangun." Jawab pria berambut merah yang bernama Sasori, ia segera berjalan malas menuju daun pintu dan mamutar kenop pintu untuk membukanya.

"Cepat mandi, kau berantakan sekali" nenek itu merapihkan rambut Sasori yang berantakan karena baru saja bangun tidur.

"Ah…Chiyo Baa-chan, aku bukan anak kecil lagi tau." Dengus Sasori kesal namun tetap saja terdengar manja.

Ia berlalu meninggalkan nenek kesayangannya yang biasa dipanggil dengan panggilan Baa-chan, sementara nenek Chiyo hanya bisa tersenyum saja memandangi cucunya yang perlahan menghilang di belokan ruangan.

* * *

><p>Keheningan memenuhi ruang makan di pagi itu, hanya terdengar suara jarum jam yang kerap bergerak menuju detik-detik selanjutnya.<p>

Sasori menikmati sarapan pagi nya dengan tenang, tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun pada nenek Chiyo yang berada di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana dengan pahatan mu?" nenek Chiyo memecahkan keheningan.

Sasori memandang sendu pada pahatan keramik yang bentuknya mirip dengan potret di ruangannya. Nampaknya pahatan itu belum sepenuhnya selesai, bentuk anak kecil yang dipangku ibunya belum begitu terbentuk sempurna. Entah apa yang berada di pikiran pria berwajah manis itu, ia memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak.

"Entahlah…" Sasori menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya dengan melanjutkan sarapan paginya.

"Kalau kau pergi ke Konoha, aku akan sendirian disini." Nenek Chiyo terlihat sedih ketika mengingat bahwa hari ini ia akan ditinggalkan oleh cucunya.

"Maafkan Saso-chan." Sasori mengelus pipi keriput neneknya "Saso-chan sayang Baa-chan." Sasori tersenyum tipis.

"Oh..ayolah kemari cucu kecil ku…" mata nenek Chiyo berkaca-kaca sambil memeluk Sasori.

Sasori, pria muda berumur 16 tahun yang berhasil di terima di Universitas HI, universitas tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang jenius dari berbagai kota.

"Baa-chan, aku ingin memakai Hiruko." Ujar Sasori yang tengah di peluk oleh neneknya.

"Mengapa?" nenek Chiyo terkesiap dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Setiap kau keluar rumah selalu menggunakan Hiruko," Lanjutnya.

"Aku sudah terlanjur di cap sebagai orang aneh kan?" Sasori tersenyum tipis.

"Gadis-gadis tak akan mungkin menyukaimu kalau kau menggunakan Hiruko terus."

"Tak apa Baa-chan."

Sasori berjalan menuju ruangannya dan menggunakan Hiruko. Sekarang penampilannya sudah berbeda, wajah tampannya bersembunyi di balik Hiruko yang sama sekali tidak menarik, bahkan menyeramkan.

"Hati-hati Sasori, ingat jangan lupa makan, kau selalu lupa makan, jangan tidur terlalu larut, jaga kesehatan." Nenek Chiyo menasehati Sasori sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Suna.

* * *

><p>Di konoha, tepatnya di Universitas HI, Sasori yang mengenakan Hiruko berhasil membuat para gadis di sana berfikir jelek tentangnya, bagaimana tidak, gossip datangnya murid baru sudah gencar di perbincangkan oleh kalangan gadis-gadis, tetapi kenyataannya sangat mengecewakan, sama sekali tidak seperti yang diharapkan.<p>

Sasori memasuki kelas seninya, ia duduk di depan, dekat dengan Sensei. Hari pertama hanya sekedar perkenalan saja, ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang menjadi murid baru di sini, ada satu lagi murid baru, pria berambut pirang dengan gaya rambut yang langka, bahkan bisa disebut aneh untuk ukuran laki-laki, dengan rambut di kuncir dan poni yang menyamping.

"Baiklah sebelum memasuki pelajaran, sebaiknya perkenalkan nama kalian berdua." Perintah Sensei pada Sasori dan pria berambut pirang.

"Nama ku Deidara, un" pria itu memulai sesi perkenalannya "Dari Iwagakure,un."

"Apa pendapatmu tentang seni?" Tanya Sensei.

"Seni itu adalah sesuatu yang rapuh,yang menghilang dalam sekejap,un." "Seni adalah ledakan, un" Dengan sangat percaya diri Deidara mengungkapkan seni menurut versinya.

Sensei hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar pendapat Deidara.

"Selanjutnya kau." Sensei menunjuk Sasori.

"Nama ku Akasuna No Sasori." Sasori memperkenalkan dirinya dengan masih menggunakan Hiruko "Dari Sunagakure."

"Apa pendapatmu tentang seni?" pertanyaan yang sama yang tadi telah ditujukan pada Deidara.

"Seni itu adalah sesuatu yang abadi dan akan selalu dikenang." Terlintas bayangan potret keluarga yang terdapat pada ruangannya.

Jawaban yang sangat bertentangan dengan perinsip seni menurut Deidara.

* * *

><p>Sore itu hujan lebat mengguyur Konoha, pepohonan bergoyang tertiup angin kencang, udara dingin terasa menusuk tulang, Sasori berjalan perlahan menuju asrama, terbayang bagaimana lambatnya langkah Sasori ketika sedang mengenakan Hiruko, entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk muncul sebagai anak baru yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Padahal sudah saatnya Sasori mencari wanita untuk menemani hari-harinya, seperti teman-temannya yang lain, dengan menggunakan Hiruko yang berbentuk aneh begini, wanita akan berfikir dua kali bahkan seribu kali untuk menjadi pasangannya.<p>

Clak…Sasori membuka kenop pintu ruangan no 32 sambil menerka siapa yang akan menjadi teman satu ruangannya.

Dilihatnya seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal sedang duduk di sofa ruangan tengah, bagaimana ia tidak paham? Pria itu sangat mudah untuk di ingat, ditambah lagi dengan asumsinya yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Sasori sehingga meninggalkan sebuah kesan pada Sasori.

Ya…Deidara, ia pria yang menjadi teman seruangannya, pria yang baru saja mencoba untuk mematahkan teori andalannya Sasori 'Seni itu abadi'.

Hening…hanya itu yang dapat digambarkan tentang keadaan saat ini, Sasori memang susah untuk memulai,bisa di bilang ia sangat kaku dalam bergaul. Tetapi beda halnya dengan Deidara, ia sedikit cerewet dan easy going, itu alasan mengapa Deidara yang tidak tahan dengan suasana yang menurutnya membosankan ini mencoba untuk keluar dari keadaan seperti ini.

"Sasori ya, un?"

"Hmm.." hanya itu jawaban seorang pria di balik Hiruko nya.

"Diluar hujan lebat ya, malas sekali rasanya untuk keluar, padahal niatnya mau beli ramen,un." Deidara membuka pembicaraan.

"Kalau kau ingin makan, makanlah ini." Sasori menyodorkan Roti miliknya pada Deidara.

Deidara mengernyitkan dahinya, "Benar-benar orang yang membosankan, padahal aku tidak meminta makan. Apa dia tidak tahu apa yang disebut basa-basi,un." Batinnya.

Sasori meninggalkan rotinya di atas meja kecil yang terletak dihadapan Deidara, ia berjalan menuju kamarnnya.

Deidara mendengus kesal, membosankan sekali rasanya memiliki teman satu ruangan yang membosankan seperti itu.

Deidara mencoba untuk mengusir rasa bosannya, bagi anak muda yang suka jalan-jalan seperti Deidara, hujan itu sangat membosankan, biasanya ia sedang berburu buku atau sekedar jalan-jalan di pasar tradisional untuk mencari penjual barang-barang berseni, hari ini ia harus benar-benar diam di ruangan di tambah lagi memiliki teman yang membosankan.

Deidara tiduran di sofa sambil membaca buku yang berjudul '_The Origin Of Art_', ia mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi pada buku yang belum selesai dibacanya, buku yang baru di beli kemarin dan baru beberapa lembar saja yang sudah di baca, targetnya dalam satu minggu minimal ia harus membaca 1 buku.

Lagi-lagi keributan dari ruangan sebelah mengganggu konsentrasinya. Deidara berdecak kesal dan bangkit, berniat untuk melihat keluar, melihat siapa yang sedari tadi ribut.

Ia menghampiri ruangan no 33 dan mengetuk daun pintunya.

Clak….penghuni ruangan tersebut keluar, seorang pria berambut jabrik berwarna oranye tampak berdiri di depan Deidara.

"Sedang apa sih ribut sekali,un?"

"mau ikut ga? Kita lagi main shogi loh." Pria itu menunjukkan dua orang temannya yang sedang bermain shogi di dalam.

Seorang pria Uzumaki berambut merah dan seorang pria Uchiha berambut hitam panjang Nampak asik bermain shogi.

Deidara mempertimbangkan tawaran dari pria berambut oranye yang akrab di panggil Yahiko.

"Ikut deh,un" jawab Deidara sembari memasuki ruangan mereka.

"Yo..ada Dei nih." Sapa Nagato si rambut merah dari klan Uzumaki di selah permainan shogi nya.

Deidara tersenyum tipis sambil duduk di samping mereka untuk menyaksikan permainan shogi.

"Teman mu mana Dei?" Tanya Itachi namun tetap melihat ke arah papan shogi.

"Entahlah, pria misterius yang membosankan." Deidara tetap memperhatikan papan Shogi yang sedang dimainkan oleh Nagato dan Itachi.

"Kapan-kapan di ajak kesini dong." Sambar Yahiko sambil membawa minuman untuk Deidara.

"Kayaknya dia gak bakalan mau,un."

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan sepulang kuliah, eh?" Yahiko duduk di samping Deidara.

"Masuk ke kamar tidurnya dan entah apa yang dilakukannya,un."

"Harusnya kau lebih perhatian pada teman seruanganmu itu." Nagato mahasiswa jurusan Kimia itu ikut menimpali.

"Menurut mu ada apa dengan temannya Deidara?" Tanya Itachi pada Yahiko.

"Entahlah…mungkin karena belum terbiasa dalam lingkungan baru."

"Jawaban apa itu menggunakan kata 'Entahlah', kau kan jurusan Psikologi, setidaknya kau harus tahu." Protes Itachi seorang mahasiswa dari jurusan Matematika.

"Mengapa jadi membicarakan Sasori sih,un."

"Oh…jadi namanya Sasori ya." Ujar mereka bertiga serempak.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah larut, Deidara memasuki ruangannya,ia berjalan santai menuju kamarnya, ketika ia melewati kamar Sasori yang bersampingan dengan kamarnya, Nampak daun pintu yang sedikit terbuka, dari celah daun pintu kamar itu, Deidara mencoba untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasori, dan ia mendapati seorang pria berkulit putih, berambut merah,sedang melukis menghadap kaca jendela.<p>

Alangkah terkejutnya Deidara, lalu dengan spontan ia membuka kamar Sasori, ia merasa sedikit khawatir pada sasori karena keberadaan orang asing berambut merah dikamar temannya itu.

Brakkk…..suara daun pintu membentur tembok.

"Siapa kau,un?"

Pria berambut merah itu menoleh kearah Deidara dengan tenangnya.

"Mana Sasori,un?"

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Deidara?" jawab pria tersbut dengan tatapan dingin "Ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk." Sambungnya.

"Ehh?" Deidara bengong mendengar jawaban itu.

Pria itu melanjutkan kembali kegiatan melukisnya.

Deidara tidak melihat keberadaan Sasori di kamar itu.

Deidara menyentuh bahu pria itu agar ia menoleh lagi dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kemana Sasori? Kau apakan dia,un!" Intonasinya meninggi.

"Apa perdulimu dengan si bungkuk jelek itu?"

"Walaupun aku belum mengenalnya lebih jauh, dia adalah teman satu ruangan ku, terlebih lagi dia satu kelas dengan ku,un." Deidara agak merasa emosi ketika pria berambut merah itu menghina teman satu ruangan nya "Lagipula apa maksudmu dengan 'Si bungkuk jelek'? apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik,un!" lanjutnya sambil memberi penekanan pada kalimat 'Si bungkuk jelek'.

"Menyedihkan, bahkan kau belum mengenalnya kan? Membela sampai terbawa emosi." Jawab pria berambut merah yang tetap melukis tanpa mengacuhkan Deidara.

Deidara menarik bahu pria tersebut sehingga berhasil membuat pria itu menghadap dirinya, lalu melancarkan sebuah tonjokan di pipi kiri pria tersebut…..

BUAGH….

"Kemana Sasori!" Deidara kehilangan kesabaran

"Mengapa kau mencarinya?" pria itu mengelap darah dari bibirnya.

"Karena ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan dan ku bagi dengannya." Ujarnya lirih.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis dan menepuk bahu Deidara "Aku Sasori." "Akasuna No Sasori." Sambungnya.

Deidara tercengang mendengarnya, dan tentu saja tidak percaya.

"Aku bukan bocah kemarin yang bisa dengan mudahnya percaya,un."

"Yah…trserah kau saja Deidara, percaya atau tidak." Sasori mengambil kuas lukisnya dan kembali melukis.

"Apa jaminannya kalau kau Sasori,un?" Deidara berkacak pinggang.

"Seni itu adalah sesuatu yang rapuh,yang menghilang dalam sekejap, Seni adalah ledakan." Sasori mngulangi kata-kata Deidara sewaktu sesi perkenalan di kelas.

Deidara tercengang kembali.

"Ba..bagaimana kau tahu,un."

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau tidak suka roti?" Sasori mengalihkan pembicaraan "Mengapa roti pemberian ku tidak kau makan?"

"Haaaah…Sasori,un." Sepertinya Deidara sudah mulai yakin.

"Aku senang melihat jawaban mu tadi." Sasori memandang Deidara

"He? Jawaban apa,un."

Ia melanjutkan aktifitas melukisnya "Kau tidak mempermasalahkan rupa ku ya?" Sasori tersenyum sambil terus melukis.

"Yah…awalnya sih kau terlihat aneh, tapi mengapa bisa berubah begini,un?"

"Aku memakai benda yang ku namai Hiruko." Jawabnya singkat.

"Jangan pakai lagi, sepertinya merepotkan,un."

"Hiruko itu…" Sasori menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa,un?" Deidara melebarkan kedua bola matanya, ia penasaran.

"Aku tidak ingin memiliki teman yang hanya melihat kelebihan ku saja, makanya aku pakai Hiruko." Sambungnya.

"Ah..benar juga ya,un." Deidara tersenyum.

"Terimakasih karena telah mencariku tadi."

"Hahaha…Tak apa Sasori, lagipula aku juga ingin menanyakan arti seni menurut mu itu,un." Deidara mulai merasa akrab.

"Yang apa?"

"Yang seni itu abadi, sangat berbeda dengan ku,un."

"Kita memandang arti seni dari sudut pandang yang berbeda."

"Lalu apa seni mu itu,un?"

"Aku…" Sasori terdiam sejenak membayangkan pahatan yang belum sempat di selesaikannya itu.

Sementara Deidara terdiam menunggu jawaban sasori.

"Seni ku adalah memahat patung masa laluku yang tidak ingin ku lupakan, dan melukis masa depan ku." Senyum tipis tersungging pada bibir manis Sasori.

"Kalau aku lebih ke arah kepuasan, un." Deidara membayangkan karya seninya "Ledakan yang menciptakan percikan api indah dan kepulan asap yang membentuk suatu bentuk yang abstrak,un."

* * *

><p>Sejak hari itu Daidara dan Sasori menjadi sangat akrab, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu di dalam perpustakaan atau sekedar mengunjungi gallery seni dan menyaksikan festival hanabi yang menampilkan koleksi seni Deidara.<p>

Malam ini merupakan malam festival hanabi, Deidara sibuk mempersiapkan karya seninya yang akan dipamerkan pada malam festival itu.

Sedangkan Sasori….ia malah sibuk mengenakan Hiruko.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengenakan Hiruko di malam yang penting ini,un." Protes Deidara di sela kesibukannya.

"Haha…tidak apa Deidara," Tawa ringan Sasori mengawali kalimat sederhananya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mau mengajak kencan Sakura kalau penampilan mu begitu,un?" cibir Deidara.

"Aku ingin Sakura menyukai 'Sasori', tanpa melihat Hiruko ataukah si rambut merah." Jawab Sasori dengan penekanan pada kata 'Sasori'.

"Yah…semua orang pasti akan berfikir buruk tentang mu, dengan melihat penampilanmu saja sudah bikin bad mood,un."

"Ku rasa tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa jaminan mu berkata tidak,un?"

"Buktinya, beberapa bulan yang lalu, ada seorang pria yang mencari 'si bungkuk jelek' teman satu ruangannya, seorang pria yang tak terima kalau teman seruangannya dipanggil dengan sebutan 'si bungkuk jelek'." Sasori menyindir

"Hahahaha…Kau…bisa saja." Tawa renyah Deidara memenuhi ruangan itu.

* * *

><p>Di festival Hanabi.<p>

Malam itu ramai sekali, banyak gadis-gadis cantik yang mengenakan Yukata dengan berbagai macam variasi warna, terlihat wajah-wajah gembira yang sudah tidak sabar melihat pertunjukkan hanabi.

Sama hal nya dengan Deidara yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan maha karyanya.

Sementara Sasori…ia sedang bersama dengan gadis yang di sukainya, seorang gadis dari klan haruno yang memiliki mata berwarna emerland dan rambut merah mudanya, membuat semua orang mudah untuk mengenalinya.

Angin malam yang sejuk bertiup lembut mengibaskan rambut merah muda Sakura sehingga membuat Sasori semakin mengagumi gadis haruno itu.

"sakura chan, maukah kau menjadi pacar ku?" Sasori mengutarakan perasaannya di balik Hiruko.

"Eh?" Sakura tercengang mendengarnya.

Hening…tak ada suara lain selai suara angin yang berhembus lembut.

Sakura nampak sangat kebingungan untuk mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasori.

"Umm…Sasori..sepertinya aku…" Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya dan mencoba untuk memikirkan lagi apa yang harus ia katakan. "Aku tidak bisa dengan mu." Sakura tersenyum tanggung, merasa tidak enak karena telah menolak Sasori.

"Mengapa tidak bisa?" Tanya Sasori tenang.

"Mungkin…karena kau bukan tipe ku," Sakura mencoba untuk berkata selembut mungkin.

"Hanya itu?"

"Kau sebenarnya baik sih, berprestasi, tapi…" Sakura sangat-sangat merasa tidak enak. "Kau hanya buka tipe ku saja."

"Begitu ya?"

"Sasori tidak marah kan?" Sakura mengangkat alis kanan nya.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Sasori memikirkan kata-kata selanjutnya "hanya saja, sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan mu, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu." Sambungnya.

Secpat kilat bentuk Hiruko menjadi berubah dalam bentuk yang lebih sempurna, seorang pria berambut merah, berkulit putih dan mengenakan jubah berwana hitam muncul seketika di hadapan Sakura, menggantikan Hiruko.

"Tak apa kau menolak ku Sakura." Senyuman tipis terlihat pada bibir manis Sasori.

"Sa...Sasori?" Sakura tercengang melihat perubahan yang sangat drastis pada diri Sasori.

"Selamat menikmati festival hanabi ya." Sasori memberikan senyuman terakhirnya. "Lupakan yang tadi." Lanjutnya seraya berjalan santai meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tercengang atas kejadian tadi.

* * *

><p>Setelah kejadian di festival hanabi itu, sasori sudah tidak mengenakan Hiruko lagi, ia menjadi idola baru bagi gadis-gadis di kampus, dan menyisakan sebuah penyesalan pada sakura karena sudah menolaknya.<p>

Masih seperti biasanaya, Sasori menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan teman seruangannya itu, kali ini ia sedang menyelesaikan karya seninya di taman dekat kampus, Sasori melukis sebuah pemandangan di taman kampusnya itu, namun pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, masih saja memikirkan tentang pahatannya yang belum sempat ia selesaikan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampiri mereka dan menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada Sasori.

Dibacanya surat itu dan….

* * *

><p>Di sunagakure….<p>

Ternyata surat itu mengisyaratkan pada Sasori agar cepat pulang.

Ia pulang bersama Deidara.

Ia memasuki rumahnya yang sekarang sepi, kosong tanpa penghuni, ia memasuki kamarnya, di ambilnya potret kecil di atas meja yang sudah tertutup.

Ia memandangi potret itu, tanpa terasa, matanya mulai memanas dan meneteskan air mata dari sudut matanya.

Deidara menyentuh lembut bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Sasori…"

"Mereka orang tuaku…" Sasori berbicara dengan nada agak parau.

"Yang ini aku." Sasori menunjuk potret anak laki-laki kecil berambut merah yang sedang di pangku wanita cantik yang tidak lain adalah ibunya.

"Kau mirip dengan ayah mu, un." Deidara ikut memandangi potret yang dipegangi Sasori.

"Ya…banyak yang bilang begitu." Sasori tersenyum tipis.

"Mereka kemana,un?"

Sasori meletakkan potret itu dan menghampiri pahatan yang belum selesai, sementara Deidara mengikutinya.

"Ibu dan Ayah meninggal sejak aku kecil." Sasori tersenyum sambil mengelus patung Ibunya. "Mereka di bunuh oleh orang Konoha."

"Eh?" Deidara tercengang mendengar cerita dari sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tinggal bersama nenek Chiyo, beliau yang mengajariku semua tentang seni."

"Lalu mengapa kau membuat pahatan ini,un." Deidara mengangkat alis kanannya

"Ini…" Sasori masih tetap memandangi pahatannya. "Setelah Ibu dan Ayah tidak ada, aku jadi merasa sendirian, terlebih lagi aku tidak mempunyai teman disini, aku memutuskan untuk membuat replika Ibu dan Ayah, hanya saja….replika saja tidak cukup, aku masih belum merasakan rasa cinta itu kembali, akhirnya aku membuat pahatan ini, aku ingin melihat diriku selalu berada dalam pelukan ibu dan ayah, hanya itu." Sasori melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya dan mengambil sebuket bunga di atas meja ruang tengah, ia berjalan menuju pemakaman Sunagakure.

Sasori dan Deidara berdiri menghadap batu nisan yang bertuliskan 'Chiyo'

Sasori meletakkan buket bunga di atas permukaan tanah nya.

"Sekarang sudah tak ada alasan lagi bagi ku untuk pulang ke Sunagakure." Ungkapnya lirih.

"…." Deidara tidak bergeming, ia larut ke dalam kesedihan yang dirasakan Sasori, sahabatnya.

"Kau tahu alasan mengapa aku mengatakan 'Seni itu adalah sesuatu yang abadi dan akan selalu dikenang'." Sasori menepuk dada Deidara "Keindahan yang selalu tersimpan di sini, keindahan yang ku curahkan untuk menggambarkan masa lalu bahagia ku. Seni abadi yang akan membuat orang mengetahui masa yang sudah ku lalui hanya dengan melihat karya ku."

"…."

"Itu versi ku" Sasori tersenyum tipis memandangi buket bunga yang tergeletak di atas tanah "Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan arti seni versi mu, pengalaman kita berbeda.".

* * *

><p><strong>お わ り<strong>

**Terimakasih banyak yang sudah baca sampai selesai, diharapkan review nya ya ^_^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W  
><strong>


End file.
